Psychological Flaws
Black and White (1) : You see all situations in black and white, good and evil, etc. In situations where this limited, judgmental way of thinking may hinder your reaction to something or cause you to act socially inappropriate, add a +1 difficulty to social or whatever rolls. Compulsion (1): You have a specific compulsion which may cause you problems. You have to spend a temporary Willpower point to fight the compulsion for a short time. Compulsive Speech (aka Big Mouth) (1-2): For whatever reason, you have difficulty sticking to the rule, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all." 1 point makes you talkative and a bit blunt; 2 points makes you a complete prick. Curiosity''' (2): Your incredible curiosity often overrides your common sense. Resisting temptation requires a successful Wits roll, difficulty depending on the situation. A very bad flaw to take with certain evil sadistic Storytellers. A 3-point version in Bastet makes you obsessed with any mystery you come across, and you'll do anything to solve it.' '''Dark Secret' (1-4): There's something about you which you don't want people to know, and it would be very bad if they did (or at least you think it would be). Deranged (3) : You have a permanent, severe mental disorder. You may spend Willpower to fight it at points, but you will never get rid of it. Definitely check with your ST, and possibly your fellow players, before taking this one. Driving Goal (3): You have some goal which is at the basis of all your motivations, though it is of such depth or impossibility, it could probably never be achieved. Your obsession with your vision can temporarily be soothed by spending Willpower. Flashbacks (3) : When under pressure and/or in the presence of something which reminds you of something unpleasant in your past, you flashback to that past event. Whilst in a flashback, everything to you is as it was then. Hatred (3) : There is something out there which you absolutely loathe, and will do anything to destroy it. You have to succeed a Willpower roll not to go after the object of your hatred, and the appropriate character types will have to make frenzy checks. Inferiority Complex (1) : No matter what you do, by your standards, it's just not good enough. In situations requiring you to take charge and strut your stuff, add +1 to all difficulties. Intolerance (1): You have difficulty tolerating a specific thing or type of person. +2 difficulty on rolls involving that thing. Lifesaver (3) : You revere all life and will not risking killing someone at all costs. Unfortunately, in the World of Darkness, this can sometimes be a problem. Low Self-Image (2) : Suffering from a low self-esteem, you have -2 dice in situations where you don't expect to succeed, or you may have to make Willpower rolls to do something that requires self-confidence. Masochist/Sadist (1-3) : You either enjoy pain or enjoy inflicting it on others. In addition to the inconveniences this fascination may cause you, you may also be seen as sick (and, well you are), or even more sick people may use you for your obsession. Nightmares (1) : You're constantly plagued by nightmares, which at the worst may indicate there's something nasty in your fate, and at the least will make you cranky and irritable most of the time. A particularly bad night may cause you to lose -1 dice on all rolls for some time afterward. Pacifist (5) : A more extreme version of Lifesaver, you refuse to do any physical harm to anyone for any reason. Particularly this'd be tough on werewolves... or worse, vampires. Phobia '''(1 or 3) : You have a specific, incredibly powerful fear. The 1 point version, you have to succeed a Willpower roll. You will refuse to approach the object of your fear if you get less than three successes, and will flee if you fail the roll. The 3 point version, you must succeed a willpower roll or be incapacitated by your fear, or if you are a Werewolf or Vampire, you will have to make the appropriate roll or enter a fox frenzy/rötschreck. '''Sensation Junkie (2) : You're addicted to sensation, and will do anything to find new means of stimulation. You must roll Willpower to resist taking the opportunity to try a new kick, difficulty depending on the situation. Shy (1) : You're not a social butterfly, to say the least. Many social rolls are at +1 difficulty, and if you're the center of attention, all rolls are at +2 difficulty. Soft-hearted (1): You can't stand to witness suffering, and if you do, difficulties are at +2 for the next hour. Territorial (2) : You are extremely attached to your territory: if forced to leave your territory, you will be at +1 difficulty in most rolls because you are so disoriented. If someone passes through your territory without your permission, you will immediately attack him (make a frenzy check). Obviously this was created w/ shifters and vampires in mind, though it might be applicable to other character concepts. Ulterior Motive (2) : You have more reason to be with your comrades than your like for them or for their common goals. Whether this motive is sinister or not, it's a secret for whatever reason, and if you are suspected of this motive, things won't look too good for you. Vengeance (1) : You are consumed with avenging something very important to you. Your obsession can only be temporarily swayed by spending Willpower. Merits and Flaws